


Soul Meets Soul

by JSinister32



Series: A Testament to Hope [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal and Will Are Finally Alone Together, Happy Ending, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Hannibal Lecter, confession of feelings, soft will graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32
Summary: After their explosive kiss on the balcony at the Bureau party, Will and Hannibal finally get to spend some quality time behind locked doors.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: A Testament to Hope [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014045
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144
Collections: hannigram





	Soul Meets Soul

**Author's Note:**

> For Iceheart: Something soft and gentle, complete with my warmest and fluffiest virtual hugs. Not a drop of angst in sight.
> 
> Pitzayana, I finally got to use your description, darling. In the most pleasing way. 🤍

_“I would love to say you make me_  
_Weak in the knees,_  
_But to be quite up front and completely honest,_  
_You make my body forget_  
_It has knees at all._  
_-Tyler Knott Gregson_

* * *

The steam from the shower rose around Will’s body in billowing clouds of heated air, the temperature close to the inside of a sauna. He stood before the mirror, absentmindedly stroking the love bite at the side of his neck, taking in the rest of the pink marks along his body, his mind lost somewhere in the memories of what had occurred not ten minutes previously. Hannibal still lay languorously on the ruin of the bed, his eyes half closed in sleepy satisfaction. Neither felt the need to speak just yet, the silence holding within it the precious memories of their lovemaking, moments neither man thought they’d once again share. Will closed his eyes, letting the events parade behind his eyelids, his breaths deep in the warm, damp air surrounding him. _It was real. It really happened. He_ _’s still here._

Hannibal carefully stood from the bed, making his way across the room to join his lover at the mirror, kissing the deep mark on his neck reverently before pulling him beneath the spray.

***

“Don’t,” Will murmured as Hannibal’s hands reached for his belt, his chest already bare to the cool air of the bedroom. Hannibal shivered at the command, lowering his hands without a second thought. Will swallowed at the sight before him; the man he had spent the last six months attempting to forget undressed to the waist, hair damp and slightly disheveled from his amorous efforts on the couch. Hannibal’s eyes were all swollen pupil, his lips slightly parted as he stared at Will, need painted clearly across his handsome features. _God I want you. Need to make you real, make you mine._

“Let me. Please.” Reaching out from the bed, Will snagged the belt Hannibal had been attempting to open, pulling the other man closer to the bed where he had been deposited with such care. Will stopped for a moment, admiring the view from his vantage point; the long line of Hannibal’s torso gleamed softly in the low light, muscles flexing beneath softly golden skin. His chest was covered in a smattering of hair, just enough for Will to wind his fingers through as they slept. The delightful trail swept downward, beginning again at his belly button to disappear enticingly beneath the waistline of the dress slacks still adorning Hannibal’s legs. Will’s breath caught, his heart hammering a frantic rhythm in his chest. _I want to taste you everywhere. Follow that trail to where I know it leads._ Will rolled to a sitting position, pulling the man before him into the vee of his legs. Hannibal’s hands automatically came out to brace himself on Will’s shoulders, bringing his stomach into contact with Will’s mouth. He seized the opportunity, placing small, gentle kisses along the warm skin offered up to him as he slipped the belt from its buckle, sliding it through the loops of Hannibal’s slacks. The doctor sighed, his stomach muscles quivering beneath Will’s lips.

“’I’ve always loved the way formal wear looks on you,” Will murmured against his stomach. The belt finally came loose, dropping somewhere out of sight with a clatter. Will’s suddenly empty hands roamed lower to cup Hannibal’s ass through the slacks in question, urging him closer. He rested his cheek on Hannibal’s stomach, his words warm puffs of air against his chilled flesh. “It always makes me want to get you alone, strip you from your finery. Ruin the illusion of sophistication, reach for the man beneath the veneer.” The sharp intake of breath from above him indicated a direct hit; Hannibal’s hands found their way into his hair, tugging gently to tilt his face upwards.

“Oh?” came the shaky reply. “And do you plan a demonstration of the state you find yourself wanting to put me in?” Hannibal’s voice came out rough with need, a low, grating quality Will only ever heard when they were in the bedroom. The sound pulsed in his blood; he hadn’t realized he missed it until that very moment. A lump formed in his throat, tightening as he nodded, breathing in the scent of Hannibal’s skin. He brushed his lips against the line of flesh that met Hannibal’s pants, cupping his erection through the material. Hannibal groaned, his hands tightening in Will’s hair briefly before carding through, tugging gently on the ends of the silky strands. Will closed his eyes, the little shocks of sensation shooting directly down the line of his body to his already half hard cock. _Jesus. I can_ _’t get enough of him._ He took a deep breath, his fingers finding the clasp of the slacks, popping the button free with practiced ease. He pulled at the zipper, the sound as it eased lower loud in his heightened senses. He brushed his nose lightly against the straining erection now visible in the opening of Hannibal’s slacks. The doctor moaned, his legs trembling, barely holding him up. Will grinned, pleased.

“Eager, Doctor Lecter?” he murmured against the thin scarlet material of Hannibal’s boxer briefs. The fabric felt good beneath his lips and smelled of Hannibal’s skin, warm and animal. Without waiting for a reply, he pushed the material of the slacks down, loosening them as they pooled around the doctor’s feet. Hannibal braced his hands on Will’s shoulders and stepped from the material, kicking them away without a second thought. Will’s hands roamed up along Hannibal’s sides, thumbs stroking along his stomach muscles, just feeling, remembering the shape of the other man’s body, still in shock that he could touch him. _It_ _’s been so long. Too long. God, I’ve missed this._ Hannibal tipped his head back and made a small, needy sound, his lips parting as he panted. Will’s cock twitched at the desperate sound, sending another delightful cascade of pleasure through his body, the tip of his prick brushing against Hannibal’s leg. Leaning forward, he wrapped his lips against the soft stretched material clothing the tip of Hannibal’s straining cock, sucking the moisture of his precome from the cloth as if it were the sweetest ambrosia. The hands at his shoulders clutched tightly as Will lapped at the wetness. Will ran his tongue along the now soaked boxers, reveling in the quiet, heartfelt breaths above him. _God, the fucking sounds you make. I could come just from listening to you moan for me._

“Please-” Hannibal breathed, his hands fisting against his shoulders uncontrollably. His entire body convulsed with feeling, drawn towards Will like a magnet. He wanted whatever it was that the profiler offered, his own need raising the heat to his skin in a fevered rush. He had managed to stave off his orgasm when Will had poured himself down his throat, but it had been a near thing. It had been so long since he felt the bone deep pleasure they experienced together that he had been close ever since their kiss on the balcony, drawn helplessly towards the teetering edge with every movement in the other man’s presence. This wasn’t going to be the slow, drawn out pleasure they had come to experience late into their relationship; Hannibal was too desperate to come for that. His balls had already begun to tighten when Will drew him forward by the belt, and he already wanted to curse, swear, beg for relief. _Please. Oh god, please darling. Make me come. I need you._

Will smiled and tugged at the boxers covering his straining erection, pulling them down just far enough to expose his cock to the chilled air. The rush of sensation pulled him inexorably closer to the edge and Hannibal cried out, rocking his hips uncontrollably forward, searching for the friction he needed as much as he needed to breathe. His heart thumped wildly in his chest as he watched Will lean forward, his tongue darting out to collect the moisture at the swollen, sensitive head where it peeked out from beneath his foreskin. He barely registered his eyes shuttering closed when the clever tongue rolled beneath the thin stretch of skin, exposing the crown of his cock to Will’s mouth. Hannibal nearly fainted when the tongue began to lap, bright flashes of pleasure rolling out along his skin like lightning as Will teased the flushed and sensitive head. His skin felt as if it were on fire; every sensation felt heightened, as if his flesh could draw pleasure from the very air. He clutched at Will’s shoulders desperately, begging himself silently for a little restraint. When Will traced the vein on the underside of his cock, the sound that escaped his lips was barely human.

“Oh-oh god-” Will glanced up, meeting the dark maroon gaze staring down at him; Hannibal’s face contorted with a need so fierce, it stole the other man’s breath from his lungs. _Oh, love. I want to please you. Let me bring you the relief you so desperately need._ Will reached forward and caught Hannibal’s hands, guiding them into his hair.

“You know how this goes, love,” he murmured. “I like your hands where you need them when I’m pleasuring you.” Hannibal’s trembling fingers carded through his curls as Will’s hands stroked comfortingly down his thighs, tracing circles into his skin. _Relax for me. Let me have you._ Hannibal moaned tightly, a sound that made Will’s heart squeeze painfully in his chest. _Even that_ _’s a good hurt,_ he thought. _A reminder of how good we are together._ Leaning towards the tug on his hair, he wet his lips and sank the straining pink cock between his lips. 

_Yes. Oh, god. Yes._

The thoughts that eased through their minds were almost identical in the moment Will began to suck. The profiler closed his eyes, relishing in the act of pleasuring his partner. In the quiet, lonely months they had spent apart, he had forgotten how much he enjoyed this act, the way the doctor filled his mouth, his cock deliciously satisfying to suck. Hannibal, weak before him, clutched at his hair as he took him into his softened throat. The unconscious sounds the doctor made when his hips began to rock. The pull on his hair sent sparks of pleasure along his spine, bringing a moan to skitter along Hannibal’s prick as he bobbed his head. _God, I missed you. That_ _’s it, love. Take what you need. I would do this forever if you’d let me._

Hannibal’s heart threated to beat out of his chest as Will eased his mouth around him. It was impossible not to rock into the soft, wet heat of the other man’s mouth, pumping himself between Will’s swollen lips. The profiler closed his eyes, surrendering his mouth to Hannibal’s need, his hands wandering to grasp Hannibal’s ass, kneading the firm globes in time with Hannibal’s thrusts, urging him to chase his pleasure. He concentrated on making it good, remembering the way the doctor cursed when he sucked on just his head, his hand forming a sleeve around the rest of his length for Hannibal to fuck. He was so enraptured in the act that he hardly felt the tightening in his hair, the trembling in Hannibal’s thighs as he tried to breathe out a warning. He threw back his head, crying out as his orgasm broke. The doctor’s moans echoed through the room, strings of incoherent blasphemy spilling from his lips in a litany of pleasure as the bitter liquid hit Will’s tongue. He swallowed down Hannibal’s need, his passion and pleasure pulling the other man flush against him as he continued to gently suck, begging without words for him to empty himself down his throat. _God, yes. Missed you. Missed this. Give it all to me._

The hands in his hair loosened, stroking as Hannibal’s knees gave way beneath him. Will quickly moved back, pulling the other man to the bed with him in a pile of exhausted limbs and partially removed clothing. Smiling to himself, he reached down and pulled the boxers down and off, freeing Hannibal’s legs to tangle with his own. The doctor huffed and reached down, attempting to slide his socks off as well, but Will’s weight pressing him to the bed prevented him from being able to remove them completely. Hannibal raised an eyebrow at the grinning profiler, gesturing below them.

“A little assistance would be greatly appreciated,” he murmured tiredly, watching Will’s eyes shine with glee. Will took pity on him and reached to snag the first sock where it had rolled down to Hannibal’s ankle, tugging until it came free. He took the foot into his hands, pressing his thumbs into the doctor’s arch. Hannibal’s head fell back against the pillow, his eyes shuttering closed. A quiet hum escaped his lips as Will continued his ministrations. 

“I’m always happy to help,” he replied, his fingers massaging the pads of the doctor’s toes. Hannibal groaned in appreciation when the second foot was also divested of the sock, thumbs pressing down expertly. Will watched, amusement clear on his face. “I forgot how much you’ve always loved foot rubs.” In response, Hannibal simply nodded, hissing through his teeth when the profiler came upon a particularly tender knot in the arch of his left foot. Will gathered the foot in both hands, pressing down into the knot, releasing the pressure in the spot until Hannibal sighed with relief, relaxing into the sheets.

“Did you mean it?” Will asked quietly as he continued his massage up the doctor’s calves, fingers using enough pressure to ensure he didn’t tickle. Hannibal raised his head, peering curiously at where Will had taken up residence with his feet in his lap. The profiler’s hands continued their trek upwards, working the last of the tension from his body. He kept his eyes on his work, steadfastly avoiding the gaze now fixed upon his movements.

“To what are you referring specifically?” Hannibal replied. Will risked a glance upward to meet the warm red eyes looking back at him with something very close to adoration. Gathering his courage, he voiced what he wanted the most, the secret his heart kept guarded all the long months they had been apart. _Even if the answer is no, at least I_ _’ll know._

“That you want-”

“You?” Hannibal interrupted, sitting up and dislodging his feet from the other man’s lap. Will nodded, his eyes still cast downward. _God, it sounds so stupid when it_ _’s voiced. But I want you. I want you so much._

“Yes,” he breathed, his voice tight. “It’s okay if the answer is no-” Will swallowed back the sudden emotions rising in his throat. “But I want to know now, before I fall in love again.” The last words came out barely a whisper. Hannibal gazed at the man before him for a moment, taking in the monumental fragility he had just been handed, marveling that Will was still so willing to give him everything he could want. _All the twists and turns we take, and we still end up here. You still want to be mine._

The doctor reached forward and grasped Will’s chin in his hands, turning his face towards him. Holding his gaze until the last moment, he brought their mouths together, letting their kiss answer all of the questions the profiler was harboring. _I want you. I want us. I have missed you. I am sorry._ The gentle press of lips deepened as Will opened to Hannibal’s tongue. Hannibal didn’t hesitate, filling the other man’s mouth as he cupped his face in his hands, willing the profiler to understand what he was saying without words. The minutes stretched on as their hands roamed, tangling in hair, grasping at any bit of flesh they could reach, their passion catching and burning between them like flash paper. Hannibal finally pulled back, panting. He rested their foreheads together momentarily, letting their breath mingle between them.

“Does that answer your question, darling?” he whispered, nuzzling into Will’s cheek. In response, Hannibal felt himself pulled down into the sheets, Will’s mouth crushing against his own.

They finally succumbed to sleep an hour later, their exhaustion finally outweighing their need. Wrapped in the doctor’s arms, Will’s heart finally felt at peace.

***

Sleep lasted for two hours before Will’s nightmares sprang forward, pulling him from the bed in blind panic. Hannibal’s hands reached for him, pulling him back against his chest as Will panted down the sudden rush of fear threatening to overtake his senses. Breath coming in short gasps, he tried to speak, but couldn’t find the words. He managed a single word, letting it burst from him as he clutched the man beside him.

“Here-” Hannibal kissed the side of his neck, whispering soft words into his ear.

“Yes, Will. I’m here. I will never leave you.” Moaning, Will twisted in the doctor’s arms and crushed their mouths together in a desperate kiss. He had never felt the need to make what they were together so real, but he had to know. Had to feel, even if it hurt. Even with as much contact as they had beneath the sheets, it wasn’t enough. His heart felt on the verge of shattering with the cloying memories from his dreams. He needed Hannibal to make it go away.

“Please-” he begged between kisses. “Please don’t leave-” Hannibal hauled him closer, brushing their noses together fondly. Warm, gentle hands came up to cup his face, slowing their fevered pace. Will melted into the contact, the fear retreating back into the shadows of his mind. They kissed until their jaws ached, until his lips felt swollen and sensitive, tingling at the slightest contact. Hannibal reached to the bedside table, pulling the drawer open without needing to look. Will’s breath caught in his chest as he realized what the doctor was looking for. _Yes. Yes, yes. God, please. Make the nightmare fade. Show me it wasn_ _’t real._

The snap of the bottle was louder than it should have been, Will’s state so heightened by his dreams that it sounded like a whip crack. Hannibal rolled him carefully onto his back, pressing himself between the profiler’s thighs as he coated his fingers in lubricant. The cool minty scent hit Will’s senses, grounding him in the reality of what was about to happen, even as the coated fingers traced down his stomach. Hannibal’s mouth found the juncture of Will’s neck and shoulder, biting gently as he lowered his hand, brushing the knot of muscle of Will’s entrance. The tight moan that escaped his lips as the first finger slid in came out as a heartfelt sob. Will gasped, bearing down on the sudden, biting pain.

“Shhh, darling. I have you. You’re safe. Look at me.” Will met Hannibal’s eyes as he began to move gently, in and out of his body. He knew Will well enough that he wouldn’t relax until he surrendered to the reality only Hannibal could offer him. Will’s panicked gaze met his own, pupils contracted in fear. Hannibal held his eyes gently and thrust a little harder, a little rougher. The second finger brought a tight moan from the profiler’s throat, the fear slowly ebbing from his gaze. Hannibal leaned down to stroke their lips together, the sounds swallowed in their kiss. 

“Please-” Will rocked his hips, dislodging Hannibal’s fingers. “Please, I want-” Hannibal raised a hand to card his fingers through the profiler’s hair.

“It will hurt-” Tears squeezed from the corners of Will’s eyes, tracking lines down the edges of his face. The sight brought Hannibal’s heart to his throat. _Oh, love. Is this what happened to you when we parted ways? I have much healing to do, don_ _’t I?_

“I want it to hurt. Please, just make it real-” Hannibal nodded, bringing their lips together as he lined himself up against Will’s entrance. He eased inside Will’s body carefully, monitoring his reactions for any sign of discomfort. At the first hesitation, Hannibal stopped moving. Will shook his head, opening his thighs further. The doctor breathed, willing himself to keep still. _Lord, but I forgot how incredible you feel._

“Darling-” he breathed.

“No,” Will interrupted sharply, desperately. “Please, don’t stop. I want-” Hannibal rested their foreheads together and pressed forward, breathing a slow rhythm for Will to mirror through the small flickers of pain, pushed until his hips came flush with the rounded flesh of Will’s ass. When he was fully seated, he kissed the other man’s forehead, letting him breathe through the stretching ache. Will rocked his hips down, silently begging. Knowing better than to question, Hannibal began to roll his hips. _God. Oh god, love-_ The tight, warm heat that surrounded his cock felt impossibly good. Hannibal moaned, willing himself to slow.

Will’s mouth dropped open, his head hitting the pillows as he took in the intensity of Hannibal’s cock filling him over and over, pressing into his prostate with practiced precision on every stroke. Closing his eyes, he locked his ankles around the other man’s waist, urging him closer. Hannibal filled his mouth with his tongue as he picked up the pace, his strokes long and deep, relentlessly taking him over and over. Will could barely breathe through the feeling. _Yes. Oh god, please-_

“Harder-” Hannibal slowed, his movements almost languorous as he considered. Will’s breath came out in quick, short gasps, sweat dripping from his skin as he tried to form the words. 

“Hannibal, please-” 

“Are you-”

“God Hannibal, I won’t break. Please!” The first slam took Will by surprise, forcing a startled, heartfelt cry from his throat. The second brought another sharp shock, another sound from his lips. Hannibal drank the sounds like wine, watching with darkly delighted eyes as the other man writhed beneath him. _That_ _’s it, darling. Let go. Take for me._ Another deep, wracking slam. Will panted at full pelt, relishing in the feeling of the sharp ache of Hannibal’s efforts. His cock lay neglected between them, hard and leaking onto his stomach. Hannibal guided his hand to it, helping him form a sleeve around his own hard length.

“Show me,” he whispered. “Show me how good you feel. Show me you’re mine.” Sobbing, Will’s hand flew along his erection, Hannibal’s pounding thrusts striking his prostate with bright shocks of pleasure. It was too much. Too good, too real. He wanted to keep going, wanted to fuck the entire night, but he knew that he wasn’t going to last, not at the pace the doctor had set. One stroke. Two. On the third, Will cried out, the blinding white pleasure cresting through his body as he started to come. Hot arcs of sensation cascaded through his entire being, cleansing his heart and soul of the last memories of the horrible dream. He gasped, arching against his lover as his body convulsed with pleasure, spilling down and out along his limbs. 

He barely felt the sting of Hannibal’s teeth when he bit down into the side of his neck and flooded him with his own hot emission, his moans vibrating against Will’s flesh where he held him between his teeth. Long, intense minutes of ecstasy passed before both men collapsed to the bed, shaking. It was only then that Will felt the warm radiating pain of the doctor’s attentions at his throat. The silence that followed was thunderous, filled with all of the things they didn’t need to say.

“I forgot how much I like your teeth,” Will commented finally, his fingers tracing the raised mark. Hannibal snorted, kissing the profiler’s fingers.

“I apologize for going so deep,” he replied, contrite. “I barely remained myself with your need. That was-”

“Intensely mind blowing and I wouldn’t change a thing,” Will interrupted, rolling until Hannibal lay beside him. “Don’t apologize to me for that. I barely felt it.” Hannibal smiled, his eyes stormy.

“ You were rather… distracted,” he murmured, brushing his lips fondly against the profiler’s. “Sex between us has always been bone meltingly satisfying.” Will grinned, nodding.

“Christ, I’m tired but I need a shower.” Glancing over to where Hannibal watched him, his heart swelled warmly in his chest. “Join me?” Hannibal nodded, kissing the bite he left.

“You need not ask, darling. I am never letting you go again.”

***

When Hannibal finally joined him in the bathroom, they made their way into the shower, only to collapse on the tiles in a warm, exhausted tangle of limbs. The soap was within reach, and they spent long, quiet moments cleaning what they could reach, resting against one another. Hannibal pulled Will back against his chest, running his slick hands down his back in wide, sweeping circles. Gentle fingers brushed against the bite.

“It’s deep. Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” Will smiled tiredly.

“It’s a good hurt, love. Like pressing your fingers to a fading bruise. Intense, but in a way that makes me think of what a pleasure it was to receive it.” Hannibal nodded, cleaning the warm flesh gently. 

“I cannot deny that it brings me pleasure to see your body so marked once again,” he murmured. “I have missed knowing you are mine, even if it only shows beneath your clothing.” Will closed his eyes, leaning his head back against Hannibal’s shoulder.

“Not nearly as much as I’ve missed being yours,” he replied quietly. “It destroyed me, being apart and seeing you everywhere. I had no way of escaping how much I wanted to be with you.” Turning, he met the bloodstained gaze staring back at him with possessive wonder. “Don’t leave me again, Hannibal. I can’t take it.” The kiss that they shared branded them both, searing down to their very souls, fusing them together. Hannibal finally released Will’s face, reaching for the water.

“Never. You are mine. I do not make mistakes twice.” He turned the water off, pushing Will gently so they could stand. They dried without speaking, both men exhausted to the bone. The towels dropped to the floor as they moved to the bed, collapsing within as their legs gave way. Hannibal pulled Will to him, kissing his forehead as they settled beneath the covers. Their bodies slotted together in a familiar press of limbs, making Hannibal’s heart contract. _We know how to lay together, even after all these months apart, as if we are made for each other._

“I will need to make a stop at at my house tomorrow,” he whispered against the other man’s skin. “To collect something more appropriate to wear for a weekend at home.” Will smiled into the darkness, his eyes falling closed. _Home. God, yes._

“Don’t bother. I kept some of my favorite things of yours here. I couldn’t bear the thought of you being completely gone.” Hannibal’s heart contracted tightly at the confession, tears prickling his eyes.

“I was never far, my love,” he murmured. “I will see what you have. Shall we go out in the morning? Celebrate with brunch?” Will’s heart spun out into the stars.

“Can we go to that place that makes the cinnamon pancakes?” he asked, his voice laced with tired humor. Hannibal pulled him closer, hands carding through his hair.

“Anything you want, Will. Absolutely anything, as long as we are together.”


End file.
